villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathgalien
The Deathgalien are a gang of alien criminals who destroy planets for their "Blood Game" and the main antagonists of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. They have previously destroyed 99 planets and seek to make Earth their 100th target. History The Deathgalien staged their "Blood Game" on 99 planets, resulting in the destruction of all of them. They eventually selected Earth as the 100th planet for their game. Jagged led the initial incursion down to Earth but was destroyed by the Zyuohgers. The Deathgalien at one point kidnapped the human Misao Mondo and converted him into Zyuoh TheWorld to serve as an extra player in their blood game, but he soon defected over to the Zyuohgers. When the Megabeast Hunter Bangray came to Earth Ginis attempted to recruit him into the Deathgalien, but Bangray refused and was later destroyed by the Zyuohgers. Following Bangray's death, the Deathgalien resumed their attacks against Earth. Quval later rebelled against Ginis as revenge for Ginis destroying his planet in the past, allying with the Zyuohgers and creating several clones of past players to back him up, but they were all defeated by Ginis in his super form, Shin Ginis. Deciding that the only way to keep Ginis from destroying him was to destroy Earth and kill everyone on it, Quval turned against the Zyuohgers, but was destroyed by them. The Deathgalien lost yet another Team Leader when Azald reassumed his true form, Azald Legacy, and left the Deathgalien, only to be destroyed by the Zyuohgers when he attacked the Earth himself. With all of the Team Leaders dead, Ginis and Naria were left as the only remaining members of the Deathgalien. However, Ginis later killed Naria after she found out his secret (that he was really made up of clustered Moeba) despite Naria vowing to continue serving him. Ginis himself was finally killed by the Zyuohgers in Wild Tousei Dodeka King. In Zyuohger V cinema, it is revealed that a handful of Deathglaien outlaws/players who did not participate 'game' on Earth survived. And they are, like any Deathgalien members would, indulging in their wantonly destructive rampages across universe, indicating that the universe of Zyuohger is not at all peaceful. Members Executives *Ginis - Owner *Naria - Secretary *Azald - Team Leader *Quval - Team Leader *Jagged - Team Leader Players *Team Azald **Halbergoi **Bowguns **Gaburio **Yabiker **Noborizon **Bowlingam **Prisonable **Cruiser **Sumotron **Sambaba **Saguil Brothers **Killmench **Gakkarize *Team Quval **Amigard **Hanayaida **Hattena **Trumpus **Illusion **Jashinger **Omoteuria **Chefdon *Team Jagged **Dorobozu **Hunterji Subordinates & Allies *Moeba - Soldiers *Bangray (formerly) *Mantle *Misao Mondou/Zyuoh the World (brainwashed; formerly) *Gillmarda *Pocane Daniro (formerly) Gallery 51S5R0JI+BL. SY355 .jpg Trivia *Upon the series ends, Deathgalien made the record of having the least number of Monsters of the Week in all villainous organizations of Super Sentai franchise, having 25 Players in all, even fewer than Criminal Organization Crime from J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (the shortest-running Sentai Series to date) which has 34 Crime Monsters. This might be caused by the long-running arc about Bangray and his feud with Zyuohgers, since Bangray uses copies of previous Players. *Deathgalien is the first villain group in Super Sentai series since the Zangyack Empire that doesn't have a goal to collect human emotion. The previous 4 villain groups: the Kibaoni Army Corps, the Evil Army Shadow Line, the Deboth Army and the Gedoshu focusing on various forms of human emotion, while the Vaglass, under Enter's leadership, was studying of the human's emotion. *Deathgalien shows similarities with Gurongi from Kamen Rider Kuuga, with both of the organizations start a massive and cruel killing game for petty purpose. Deathgalien starts the Blood Game to amuse Ginis, while Gurongi starts their killing game as a competition, with the winner becoming their new leader. **However, unlike Gurongi members, Deathgalien Players are never shown to kill people onscreen. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Gangs Category:Genocidal Category:Malefactors